


Inktober pokemon storys

by Halfshinyumbreon



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Eevee - Freeform, Inktober, Kidnapping, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of child neglect, Mute - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Sewn mouth, blind, mentions of child abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfshinyumbreon/pseuds/Halfshinyumbreon
Summary: Day one of Inktober





	1. DAY 1 TRANSFORMATION

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Inktober

**Eevee ran though the forest Midnight fallowed her concern for his friend. “Leave Midnight!” She growled. She ran again, Midnight stood shocked. Then he started to fallow her again concerned for his friend. He saw his friend but instead of her fluffy tail was a scaley tail with a stinger on it. Eevee turned to midnight one of her eyes were yellow and the other one was turning yellow. “I said to leave Midnight you shouldn’t have followed me.” She said coming closer to him. She grinned at him her fangs showing and went in front of his face grinning. “Well I thought you knew better Midnight what a shame. Ill give you two options we can ether kill you or we can make you like use so what do you choose?” Midnight stared at her and he thought he realized the only good option was to be come like her. “Ill be like you” he said quitly not look at her. “Well you choose wisely, I really didn’t want to kill you. Now fallow me.” So Midnight fallowed her scared about what was about to happen**

 


	2. DAY 2: LOST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Inktober Lost

**Young Midnight was scared to say the least. He hated his home both parents were pure breeds but they weren’t the same breed so he was a crossbreed. They didn’t mean to have him and they were open about that fact with him. They saw him as less then perfect because he was pure blood and they didn’t want him. So he did the only thing he could do he ran away to the cursed forest. He was lost, had no idea where he was, and scared. Just then something attacked him. He fought it it reached to bite him making him bleed. Then there was two shadow balls hitting what was attacking him. When he looked over he saw a shiny eevee and an umbreon with half of its face covered with fur. “Well what is an imbree like you doing by yourself?” The umbreon asked. To shocked he just stared at the umbreon. “ Well come with us.” The umbreon said. Midnight just nodded and followed the two; he didn’t seem to notice the Eevee’s eyes flash yellow.**


	3. DAY 3 KIDNAPPED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t realize it didn’t post

**Lilith was play with her brother Blaze in the yard of there trainer’s house. She jumped on her brother laughing. Blaze responded by pining her down but she used her legs to push him off. They both just laugh as Blaze hit the floor. Lilith was happy to be at her home with her amazing brother. Just when she thought it couldn’t get better the shiny eevee that she’s been seeing from distance jumps over the fence and looks at Lilith the eevee said “ Ive been watching you but I never had the courage to come and talk to you in till now”. The eevee puts her paw on Lilith’s face and slowly kiss her. “ I love you Lilith.” The eevee whispers “ I’d be honored if you’ll let me be your girlfriend.”. All Lilith could say was yes. She turned to her brother smiling her smile drops when she see Blaze. His head down she couldn’t see his face. “Why did you leave us Lilith we’re family and family stays together.” He looks up at Lilith his eyes are missing and blood coming from where his eyes were.” WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!” Blaze yells pining Lilith. Lilith Wakes up in a small cage chains around her legs and neck, a man stares at her. The man leaves, Lilith reaches out to the man crying “PLEASE LET ME GO BACK TO MY FAMILY!”, the man doesn’t acknowledge her just keeps walking. Lilith curls up and cry herself asleep. When one of the other Pokémon in the lab attacks the man. The Pokémon seems to be a strange looking sylveon but he knocks out the man and takes her out of the cage. “Come with me” is all he she follows him she still has chains around her legs and neck she know it best to go with him.**


	4. DAY 4 CURSE

**Midnight was scared he didn’t know what to expect only know it was the safe choice well he hoped. Well eevee and her family were fine they were alive. “When are we going to do this?” She turn to him her face looked sad “Soon Midnight and I’m sorry but this is the only option I never wanted this to happen or to hurt you”. They kept walking till they got to Umbreon and Espeon. Umbreon had large bat ears, long tail with a stinger on it like Eevee’s, and her eyes were solid red. Espeon eyes were gone and I’m place of them were gems like the one on his head and had long claws. “ Go sit between them” eevee said to Midnight so he did. When he did there eyes glowed so bright, Midnight felt light headed then fainted. When he work back up he didn’t have his long ears in place was a gray smoke like thing on his head one eye was covered, a red thing on is chest, his tail looked like what was on his head. Then he realized he was now half darkrai , he was no longer the same but hay it’s doesn’t seem like it would be to bad he thought.**


	5. DAY 5 AMULET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is chapter 4 but Umbreon’s point of view

**Umbreon sat in the forest when Espeon came up to her in his monster form she looks at her twin.”Evan why you like that?” She said looking into his gem eyes even though in this form he was rendered blind. That’s why she was shocked to see him like this,its not that he cant tell where he is going because the form increases his physic ability to high levels. “ Midnight” Umbreon looked at him annoying he doesn’t talk to much in this form. “ What about him?” Umbreon said voice flat as were her ears. ”Saw” Espeon responded a paw near his eye and curved his tail las if it had a stinger on it. That had her realize what her brother meant. “He saw Eevee?!?” Umbreon yelled. A nod from Espeon. Umbreon nodded as well. She let the other form take over her eyes lost the pupil, her ears became bat like, and her tail now had navy blue with scales and stinger. She also had an amulet around her neck they needed it for what they where they were about to do to their youngest sister’s friend and walked to the cave with Espeon. A few minutes later a sad Eevee and a scared Midnight walked into the cave. Eevee said something to Midnight as he stared at Umbreon and Espeon. He walked up nervously to them and sat between them. She and her twin did the spell, then there was a flash of light and in front of her was a now half darkria Midnight.**


	6. DAY 6 SIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT SHORT, WRITER’S BLOCK

**Flareon sat in the cave where his family lives. He licks his wounds after another fight. Unlike his most of his siblings who are hybrids; he’s a sin wrath to be specific. So being wrath means he gets it to a lot of fights. His bleeding was back to normal his wrath form was always bleeding and scar covered.**


	7. DAY 7: Torture

**Lilith was sad she couldn’t remember when the man took her. Her face was bleeding and her legs were also bleeding. She gently touches her face where her skull was showing, it didn’t hurt at all it wasn’t permanent; she knows this it did this before in a little bit it’ll be back to normal. She but her paw back down with a sigh. When she looks over she sees a shadowy scythe what also not new all this weird stuff started right before she was taken; she assumed the weird is why the man took her. She sighs and touches the scythe no longer surprised when her paw touches the shadowy object. She lays down and looks out of the cage she see the man carrying a clocked pokemon in the room. The pokémon looks like a sylveon but what surprises her is that were his eyes should be where hollow; she touches the hollow spot where her eye should be. The sylveon is thrown in to a cage. Then he sees her and they stare.**


	8. Day 6: silence

**Espeon walks through the forest needing to calm him self down before he changes. Of course his parents left him and his twin sister to take care of two young eevees and one more coming. They left two eight years to take care of seven other pokémon . Why would they do that! In his anger he transformed. His eyes now gems and mouth sewn shut he may be able too talk slightly but not enough to actually communicate properly; so now he is blind, basically mute, and angry. He then hears a small pokemon walking towards him. He sniffs the air to tell who it was, when he smells the air he smells a flowery, woody smell ‘Veve’. She never seen any of then in their more monster like forms yet to scared to face is little sister he just sat there facing away. “Evan! There you are! What’s wrong?” The small eevee said walking to her oldest brother. She then saw his face, shocked over the sewn mouth and gem eyes. She then jumps back with a small yelp. Espeon didn’t here her come to him until it was to late. He ran from her, the eevee runs after him. Veve was upset that she upset her brother. “Evan I’m sorry!” Espeon stopped and sat down. “Not......scared?” Espeon said the best he could. “NO! I’d never be scared of you!” Veve said happily and hugs her brother.**


	9. Day 9 forest

_**Lilith follows the sylveon that saved her but they never talked to much with each other. “Why did you help me?” She said to the sylveon “No one should be in that situation.” The sylveon was said back to her. She looks at the chains on her the sylveon already told her that they couldn’t be removed. “What’s your name you never said it?” Lilith asks the sylveon. “ My name is Sol.” Sol responds. “Well are you with someone?” Lilith asks. “Why?” Sol asked. “Just want to get to know you better?” Lilith said to him. “Ok. Well yes I do have a girlfriend she’s a umbreon.” Sol said. “Are you going to take me back to my home?” Lilith asks quietly. Sol stops and give her a sympathetic look “If you truly want but I feel like it would be better if you stay. You are like me and i wish to help you, I’ll wouldn’t keep you from your family though.” Lilith gave it some thought then finally said ok. She looks up at him can you tell me about the forest I’ve been told it is cursed.”. Sol looks at her and sits “ Well it is a bit cursed in a way but not in the way you think. The forest has a darker power to it and it has affected the pokemon that live in it and the ones drawn to it; that is why you were affected. Family tend not to be the same creature like we’re both reapers, Umbreon is a type of hybrid so is her youngest sister Eevee, her twin is well I’m not to sure, and one of her other brothers is a Sin. The forest has a way to affect pokemon in different ways.”** _


End file.
